pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS007
Marzenie Togepiego - siódmy odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany 11 lutego 2012 roku. Treść Nasi bohaterowie po źle przespanej nocy na łonie natury błąkają się po ciemnym lesie. Po ostatnich poszukiwaniach zgubili się na dobre. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało dokąd się udać, więc wciąż wędrowali przed siebie. Przez całą drogę dwójka kłóciła się o to, czyja to jest wina, że zabłądzili. Lyra jak zwykle zrzuciła całą winę na Cola obwiniając jego i Chikoritę, jednak Cole przypominał jej, że gdyby nie felerny atak jej Mareepa, Chikrorita by nie zaginęła. Lyra była jednak głucha na jego słowa. Postanowiła się do niego nie odzywać przez resztę podróży. Cole nie przejął się tym, ponieważ nieraz już tak mówiła i ani razu nie wytrzymała dłużej niż pół godziny. Wiedział, że i tak nie długo się do niego odezwie, ponieważ od rana jeszcze żadne z nich nic nie jadło, a Cole jako jedyny posiadał jeszcze jakieś racje żywnościowe (Lyra swoje szybko skonsumowała), przez co musiala się do niego odezwać lada moment. Wreszcie udało im się wyjść na jakąś drogę leśną. - Nooo, udało mi się nas wyprowadzić - powiedziała dumnie Lyra - Akurat - prychnął pod nosem Cole, ale nie chciał dolewać oliwy do ognia. Odnalezienie drogi jednak miało jednak swoje minusy. Podczas gdy przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut Lyra nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem, teraz co prawda zaczęła się do niego odzywać, ale w każdym zdaniu podkreślała, jaki to ona ma zmysł orientacji w terenie. Cole'a mdliło od samego słuchania jej litanii. Była jednak tak zajęta nawijaniem, że nie zauważyła pewnej kobiety i wpadła na nią. - Bardzo panią przepraszam, nie chciałam - bąknęła zmieszana Lyra. Kobieta jednak nie była zła, wręcz przeciwnie, miała uśmiechniętą twarz. Była młoda, mogła mieć niewiele ponad 25 lat, miała na sobie biały fartuch, bardzo podobny do tego, który nosił profesor Elm. - Nic się nie stało - odpowiedziała radośnie - Młodzi trenerzy! Jakie to miłe spotkanie! - krzyknęła uradowana. Cole i Lyra zmieszali się nieco. - Cieszę się, że wreszcie spotykam rodowitych mieszkańców Johto - powiedziała. - To pani nie jest z Johto? - zapytała zaintrygowana Lyra. - O nieee, pochodzę z bardzo odległego regionu, niedawno przyleciałam helikopterem do New Bark Town i właśnie udaję się razem z moimi dwoma asystentami do miasta Ecutreak, aby zbadać tajemniczą energię wydobywającą się z tamtejszej spalonej wieży. Jej różowe obłoki są łudząco podobne do tych, które wydobywają się z fabryki snów w moim regionie. - powiedziała Fennel, która była tym mocno poruszona. - Fabryki snów? Co to? - zapytał tym razem Cole - Ahhh, dużo tłumaczenia, nie zaśmiecajcie sobie tym głowy. Powiem wam tylko, ów tajemnicza energia sprawia, że pokemony w Ecutreak zasypiają w przedziwny sen, trwający już kilkanaście dni. Dzięki temu jednak możemy zobaczyć o czym śnią nasze pokemony, ponieważ ich sny widzimy w obłokach różowego dymu unoszącymi się nad nimi. Przez to jednak miasto jedynie traci, ponieważ ani Oficer Jenny nie mogą pracować, ani Chansey, ponieważ ich partnerzy w pracy nie mogą wykonywać swoich obowiązków. - powiedziała Fennel. - Skoro wybiera się pani do Ecutreak, to dlaczego nie wylądowała pani tam helikopterem? To duże miasto, większe od New Bark Town - zapytała Lyra. - Moja droga, śmigła helikoptera wytwarzają ogromny wiatr, przez co tajemnicza energia mogłaby się rozprzestrzenić nad całym regionem Johto, a przecież ogólnoregionalnego paraliżu byśmy nie chcieli - odrzekła Fennel - No taak, no tak, no tak... - odpowiedziała nieco zawstydzona Lyra. - Więc, moi drodzy trenerzy, gdzie się udajecie? - zagadnęła badaczka - Kierujemy się w stronę Cherrygrove, a następnie do Violet, gdzie zamierzam stoczyć walkę o pierwszą odznakę. - odpowiedział dziarsko Cole. - A więc możemy się tam udać razem, ja również zamierzam jak na razie udać się do Cherrygrove ponieważ słyszałam, że mogę tam spotkać profesora Elma, mojego dawnego kolegę ze studiów. - A więc, idziemy razem - powiedział Cole po czym ruszyli. Fennel wypytywała ich o pokemony, o ich upodobania oraz postęp w podróży. Okazało się, że Lyra posiada już co najmniej dwie odznaki - jedną, co Cole wiedział, z sali w Violet, a drugą z sali w Azalea. Nie dowiedział się jednak więcej, ponieważ Fennel spojrzała w niebo i ukazała im coś dziwnego. Różowy obłok wlókł się leniwie po błękitnym niebie. - To właśnie ta tajemnicza energia. Jak widzicie, musimy ją szybko zbadać oraz powstrzymać. Nie zaczęła się ona wydobywać sama z siebie, ktoś musiał zaburzyć równowagę w spalonej wieży - powiedziała z powagą Fennel. - Czy masz jakieś przypuszczenia dlaczego zaczęła się ona wydobywać? - zapytał Cole - Możliwe... jednak... nie jestem ich pewna. Po pierwsze trzeba ją zbadać i coś sprawdzić w spalonej wieży, a potem zobaczymy. Wiem natomiast, jak ja powstrzymać. - powiedziała przejęta Fennel - Potrzeba nam jak najwięcej pokemonów trawiastych, znających atak aromaterapia. Dzięki niemu, będziemy mogli filtrować powietrze w mieście, a tym samym ograniczyć rozprzestrzenianie się energii poza obręb spalonej wieży. - To bardzo dobrze, całe szczęście, że się tutaj zjawiłaś - powiedziała Lyra. Po raz pierwszy od pewnego czasu się odezwała. - Niepokoi mnie jednak, że energia przywędrowała już aż tutaj, nie powinno jej tutaj być, ponieważ jak na razie znajduje się w obrębie miasta. - powiedziała pani naukowiec. - Hahahahah, - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - zakończyli motto. Zespół R stał w swoim balonie śmiejąc się przeraźliwie. - I znowu wy frajerzy... - powiedziała Lura - Jestem nieczuła na obelgi dzisiaj, bo to wy jesteście frajerami. Zespołowi R zaczyna wychodzić pierwsza faza planu! - powiedziała Cassidy wciąż się śmiejąc. - Jakiego planu? - zapytała oburzona Fennel - Zebraliśmy nieco energii ze spalonej wieży w Ecutreak i teraz rozpylamy ją nad okolicą - powiedział Butch. - A więc to wasza sprawka! Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, że energia bez źródła szybko wyparuje. - odpowiedziała Fennel, co wytrąciło nieco Butcha i Cassidy z rytmu - Całe szczęście, że to tylko wy, bo już się bałam, że jest aż tak źle. - Tylko MY? - zapytała oburzona Cassidy. - Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzicie z tylko NASZYMI pokemonami! Magnemite! - Onix! - Cole, Lyra, będę mogła rozwiać tę energię, ale wy ich musicie zatrzymać - krzyknęła Fennel - Zgoda, Togepi naprzód! Cięcie! - krzyknął Cole. W tym czasie jego Togepi zasnął, podobnie stało się z pokemonami Zespołu R. Dali się złapać we własne sidła. Nad głową Togepiego pojawił się dymek, podobnie stało się nad głowami pokemonów Zespołu R. W dymie nad Togepim pojawił się on sam, który po chwili zaczął jasno świecić i ewoluować w Togetica. Było to miłym zaskoczeniem dla Cola. Nad głowami pokemonów Butcha i Cassidy jednomyślnie pojawiła się miska z karmą. - Noctowl leć! - krzyknęła Fennel - szybko, tornado! - Noctowl jednak nie usnął. Udało mu się bardzo szybko rozwiać różowy dym. Kilka sekund później dym całkowicie wyparował. Noctowl wracając, zachaczył dziobem o balon Zespołu R, przedziurawiając go. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąął! - Gratuluję Fennel, udało Ci się! - krzyknął uradowany Cole. Togepi po chwili się obudził. - Hej mały, nie wiedziałem, że marzysz o ewolucji - zagadnął do niego Cole. Togepi nieco się zmieszał, jednak po chwili zacisnął pięść, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że zamierza ostro trenować. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli. Po kilku minutach wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć do Cherrygrove, celu ich podróży. Co ich tam czeka? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie znajdują właściwą ścieżkę do Cherrygrove ** Cole i Lyra spotykają Fennel - badaczkę z odległego regionu ** Fennel przybywa, aby zbadać dziwną energię wydobywającą się ze spalonej wieży w mieście Ecruteak * Dowiadujemy się, że Togepi marzy o ewolucji w Togetica * Dowiadujemy się, że Togepi Cola zna Cięcie. * Bohaterowie docierają do Cherrygrove. Debiuty *'Togetic' *'Noctrowl' Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Fennel' *'Asystenci Fennel' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Noctowl *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Chikorita' (Lyry) *'Magnemite' (Cassidy) *'Onix' (Butcha) *'Togetic' (Cola, marzenie Togepiego) *'Noctowl' (Fennel) Kategoria:Własna twórczość